That’s what friends are for
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Führt die Folge 3x01 'Blutsbande' fort und beginnt direkt im Anschluss. Max hat Jordan gerade verlassen und Jordan bricht weinend in der Bar zusammen. Die Folge hatte für mich ein zu abruptes Ende. Da musste ich einfach weiter schreiben...


**That's what friends are for  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: __Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
Das Lied, von dem ich mir auch den Titel gemopst habe, heißt „That´s what friends are for" und wurde von Dionne Warwick (und Elton John et. al) gesungen_

_Spoiler: "Blutsbande" Folge 1, Staffel 3  
__Genre: _Romanze/Angst  
_Rating: K  
__Inhalt: __Führt die Folge fort und beginnt direkt im Anschluss. Max hat Jordan gerade verlassen und Jordan bricht weinend in der Bar zusammen_

_Die Folge hatte für mich ein zu abruptes Ende. Da musste ich einfach weiter schreiben. ;-)  
Vielen Dank an meine liebe Beta **Mariacharly** für ihre Hilfe!_

_

* * *

Ich kann dich einfach nicht mehr anlügen.  
Ich will es auch nicht. Deswegen wirst du mir keine Fragen mehr stellen. _

Die Worte hingen auch Minuten später noch schwer in der Luft.

Nachdem ihr Vater sie alleine gelassen hatte, brach Jordan weinend zusammen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden, die Enthüllungen um Malden, um James, der Mord in ihrer Wohnung, ihr Vater als Hauptverdächtiger, Woodys Verrat, all das brach über ihr zusammen wie eine riesige Welle.

Erst jetzt, wo sie ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und die Ereignissen bringen konnte, wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, was eigentlich passiert war.  
Bevor sie es überhaupt realisiert hatte, waren all ihr Kollegen, ihre Freunde in ihre privaten Familienverhältnisse involviert gewesen.  
Garret, der ihr gegen den Willen der Staatsanwältin helfen wollte, Bug und Lily, die sich mehr oder weniger gerne auf ihre Seite gestellt hatten, Nigel, den man sogar in Handschellen abgeführt hatte … und schließlich Woody, der Angst um seinen Job hatte und ihr trotzdem half…

Woody.

Es war ein Schock für sie gewesen, als er sie an Walcott und Capra ausgeliefert hatte. Sie hatte es zunächst nicht verstanden, war verwirrt und wütend gewesen. Später jedoch hatte sie realisiert, dass es er hatte tun müssen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, das wusste sie. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er es auch nicht aus vollster Überzeugung getan.

Das wusste sie jetzt mit Sicherheit – vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie es nur geahnt…  
Sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen: den Schmerz, die Verzweiflung, die Ausweglosigkeit…  
Er hatte sich elend gefühlt. Elend wie sie. Elend wegen ihr.

Und trotzdem hatte er ihr geholfen. Er hatte für sie gelogen und seinen Job aufs Spiel gesetzt, er hatte sich der Gefahr ausgesetzt, das zu verlieren, was ihm das Wichtigste im Leben war: Polizist zu sein. Er hatte Regeln und Vorschriften gebrochen, nur um ihr, Jordan, zu helfen.  
Und was tat sie? Schickte ihn weg. Weg aus ihrem Leben, aus ihrer Verzweiflung. Schickte ihn weg, weil sie kein Mitleid von ihm erfahren wollte, weil sie nicht wollte, dass er sich um sie sorgte. Dass er ihretwegen noch mehr aufgab, um sie zu beschützen.

Doch tat er das wirklich? Gab er soviel auf, nur weil er sie beschützen wollte? Wollte er vorhin bleiben, nur um sicherzustellen, dass es ihr gut ging? Suchte er nicht vielleicht sogar selber einen Rettungsring, der ihn vor dem Ertrinken bewahrte? Brauchte er sie, Jordan, nicht genauso dringend, wie sie ihn jetzt brauchen würde?

Warum war sie immer so egoistisch?  
Ein Weinkrampf ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Sie zog die Knie an und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen.

Warum hatte sie ihn nur weggeschickt? Warum konnte sie nicht einmal zulassen, dass es jemanden gab, der sich um sie sorgte, dem sie etwas bedeutete, der sie vielleicht sogar - liebte? Warum musste sie sich immer hinter ihre Schutzmauer zurückziehen?  
Weil alles andere sie verletzbar machte. Wer Gefühle zeigte, war verletzbar. Und verletzt worden war sie in ihrem Leben schon genug. Sie hatte so viele Menschen verloren, die sie liebte. Ihre Mutter, ihre erste Liebe Paul, der sich von ihr ab- und Gott zugewandt hatte, ihre Großeltern … und jetzt vielleicht noch ihren Vater.

Ihr Vater.

Warum wandte er sich von ihr ab? Warum sagte er ihr nicht die Wahrheit?  
Wen wollte er damit schützen?  
Hatte sie denn kein Anrecht auf die Wahrheit?  
Wenn er sie wirklich so sehr liebte, wie er sagte, warum vertraute er sich ihr nicht an?

Warum?

Wahrscheinlich, weil er ihr Vater war und sie ihm ähnlicher, als sie glauben wollte.  
Sie vertraute sich ja auch fast niemandem an und wollte alles alleine durchstehen. Wollte sich und der Welt beweisen, dass sie es alleine schaffen konnte, keine Hilfe wollte und brauchte. Wie konnte sie ihm etwas vorwerfen, was sie selber genauso praktizierte?

Und was hatte sie nun davon? Niemand war nun da, wo sie doch gerade jetzt eine Schulter zum Anlehnen brauchte.

Noch immer verstand Jordan nicht genau, was und warum alles passiert war. James war tot – oder auch nicht. Ihre Mutter hatte ein Verhältnis mit Malden gehabt, der James' Vater war. Ihr Vater hatte James weggegeben, in ein Zuhause, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass es ihm dort gut gehen würde.  
Doch war es James wirklich gut gegangen? Hatte er das Leben führen können, das Max für ihn vorgesehen hatte?  
Scheinbar nicht. Warum sonst hätte er den Mord begehen sollen und sich selber in den Tod gerissen? Warum sonst all die Racheakte, wenn es ihm gut ergangen war?

Jordan war sich nicht sicher, was sie für ihren Bruder empfand. Sie kannte ihn kaum. Alles, was sie bisher von ihm erfahren hatte, war Hass, Unrecht und Vergeltung gewesen.  
Fast alles…

Dort im Hochhaus, kurz bevor er sich durch das Fenster in den Fluss gestürzt hatte, hatte James eine andere Seite von sich gezeigt. Eine Seite, die durchaus in der Lage war, zu lieben. Sie zu lieben, seine Familie. Die einzige Blutverwandte, die er noch hatte.  
Sie, seine Schwester.  
Sie, die nun selbst daran zweifelte, ob sie noch eine Familie hatte – oder Freunde…

Jordan hörte nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Sie bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie an sich zog.  
Es tat gut, in seinen Armen zu liegen und einfach nur zu weinen.

-o-

Woody war verletzt gewesen, als Jordan ihn weggeschickt hatte. Verletzt und enttäuscht, weil sie ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte. Seine Hilfe nicht akzeptierte.  
Und Hilfe brauchte sie, das hatte er in ihren Augen gesehen. Und es war auch nicht verwunderlich. Nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, war es ein Wunder, dass sie so lange durchgehalten hatte. Manch anderer wäre schon lange zusammengebrochen.

Doch das war nicht der eigentliche Grund, warum er bleiben wollte. Er gab noch so viele Dinge, die zwischen ihnen standen, die sie nicht hatten klären können.  
Woody war sich nicht sicher, ob sie sein Handeln verstanden hatte. Er hatte sie nicht freiwillig ausgeliefert. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Aber was wären seine Alternativen gewesen?  
Die Staatsanwältin, sein Boss, sie alle hatten ihm die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt, an seine Loyalität appelliert. Er hatte zwischen zwei Stühlen gesessen und sich entscheiden müssen zwischen den beiden Dingen, die die wichtigsten in seinem Leben waren:  
Jordan und sein Job.

Er liebte seinen Job. Er war gerne Polizist. Aber noch mehr liebte er Jordan. Noch immer war er sich nicht darüber im Klaren, wie diese Frau es geschafft hatte, ihn durch ein einziges Hallo so durcheinander zu bringen, ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in seinen Träumen zu verfolgen.  
Ein Lächeln von Jordan, eine flüchtige Berührung, der Duft ihrer Haare, all das löste Gefühle in Woody aus, die ihm fremd waren und ihm Angst machten. Wie konnte man sich nur so sehr zu einer Person hingezogen fühlen, dass man alles andere um sich herum vergaß.  
Sie brauchte ihn. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als sie sich eingestand. Er wusste, dass sie immer vorgab, alles alleine zu schaffen und auf keine Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, wenn es um private Belange ging. Sie gab nach außen vor, stark zu sein und baute eine Fassade auf, die die meisten Menschen nicht erkannten.

Die meisten…  
Er hatte sie schon lange durchschaut und verstanden, dass hinter der lebenslustigen, humorvollen, teilweise sarkastischen Art, ein weicher, verwundbarer Kern steckte, der sehr viel Liebe und Zuneigung und vor allem Geduld brauchte.  
Geduld hatte er – mehr als genug.  
Doch auch er war nicht der unfehlbare, harte Mann, der er oft vorgab zu sein. Auch er hatte Gefühle, war verletzbar und brauchte ab und an jemanden, der ihm das Gefühl gab, gebraucht zu werden, geborgen und geliebt zu sein.

Woody suchte in seiner Tasche nach dem Wagenschlüssel. Als er ihn ins Türschloss stecken wollte, fiel ihm das Schlüsselbund aus der Hand. Er bückte sich danach und stockte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine Bewegung. Jemand war aus dem Hinterausgang der Bar getreten. Halb im Schatten verborgen konnte er nur eine Silhouette ausmachen. Es war nicht Jordan, dafür war die Gestalt zu groß und zu kräftig.  
Konnte es sein? … Ja, es war Max. Was machte er hier? Hatte er mit Jordan geredet? Warum war sie nicht bei ihm?

Woody beobachtete, wie Max langsam die Straße entlang ging. Als er um die Ecke bog, wusste Woody, was zu tun war. Er steckte die Autoschlüssel wieder in die Tasche und ging zurück.

In der Bar brannte noch Licht. Woody drückte leise die Türe auf und trat ein. Niemand war zu sehen.  
War Jordan schon fort? Aber warum hatte sie nicht abgeschlossen?  
Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Woody, als er langsam zwischen den Tischen entlang ging. Ein Geräusch, das wie ein leises, verzweifeltes Schluchzen klang, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Jordan.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er an der Stelle angekommen, wo sie vorhin gesessen hatte. Sie war noch da. Doch jetzt saß sie auf dem Boden zusammengekauert, das Gesicht in den Armen vergraben. Ihre Haare fielen ihr wie ein Vorhang über die Schultern und verdeckten ihr Gesicht komplett. Doch für ihn bestand kein Zweifel:

Sie weinte.

Alarmiert ließ Woody sich neben sie auf den Boden sinken und zog sie in seine Arme.  
„Schhh, ist ja gut … alles wird gut, Jordan … wein dich aus …." Er strich ihr übers Haar und flüsterte ihr leise, beruhigende Worte zu. Es tat gut, sie so zu halten und zu spüren.

-o-

Nach einer ganzen Weile, die Woody vorkam wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, beruhigte Jordan sich. Sie hörte auf zu zittern und schluchzte nur noch selten.  
„Was machst du hier, Woody?", fragte sie und löste sich etwas aus seiner Umarmung. Sie sah ihn mit geschwollenen, tränenverschmierten Augen an.  
„Ich habe dir mal was versprochen, Jordan", antwortete Woody ruhig. „Erinnerst du dich? Ich bin immer für dich da. Immer. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht alleine lassen. Nicht, nachdem das alles passiert ist. Ich wollte für dich da sein, wenn du mich brauchen würdest. Ich konnte nicht fahren. Und als ich Max vorhin aus der Bar kommen sah … und … und du nicht bei ihm warst, da konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Ich musste zurückkommen."  
Er rechnete fest damit, dass Jordan ihn jetzt, wo sie sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle hatte, wieder wegschicken würde.  
Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen lächelte sie ihn durch einen Tränenschleier an und sagte leise: „Danke, Woody! Danke für alles!"  
Woody lächelte sie an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. Sie suchte seine Nähe, sie wollte bei ihm sein.

Woody legte wieder einen Arm um sie und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Er schloss die Augen und genoss diesen seltenen Moment der Intimität zwischen ihnen. Genoss es, sie einfach nur zu halten und für sie da zu sein.  
Doch es war nicht nur er, der ihr Kraft gab, sie war es, die ihm die nötige Ruhe gab, die er dringender gebraucht hatte, als ihm bis dahin klar gewesen war.

„Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte Jordan nach einer Weile.  
„Jetzt? Hier?", fragte Woody verwundert zurück. Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Woher wusste sie, dass er genau diesen Gedanken vor wenigen Momenten gehabt hatte?

Sie nickte, stand auf und zog ihn mit sich.  
Hand in Hand gingen sie zur Musikbox. Jordan suchte das Lied aus und schon bei den ersten Klängen erkannte Woody, dass es ein langsames Lied war.

Als die ersten Worte von Dionne Warwick erklangen, verstand Woody, dass es für fast jede Situation, jedes Gefühl ein passendes Lied gab; und dieses schien wie für sie gemacht.

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you  
And if I should ever go away  
Well then close your eyes and try  
Feel the way we do today  
And then if you can remember_

Woody zog Jordan dicht an sich heran und sie bewegten sich langsam im Takt der Musik, während sie sich in die Augen sahen. Plötzlich verspürte er nicht mehr das dringende Bedürfnis, Jordan sein Verhalten zu erklären. Sie verstand ihn, sagte es ihm mit ihrem Blick, mit ihren Augen. Blicke, aus denen das sprach, von dem Dionne Warwick sang.

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for_

Selbst wenn aus ihnen nie mehr werden würde, selbst wenn Jordan ihn nie so lieben würde, wie er sie liebte, so waren sie doch Freunde.

_For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for_

Sie verband eine Freundschaft, die durch nichts zu erschüttern war.  
Sie würden immer für einander da sein, sich auf ihre eigene Art lieben und vertrauen.  
Und nur das zählte.

**

* * *

**

-Ende-

_Hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir…_


End file.
